


All You Could Do

by Another_Stark_Sub (Imagines_Dreams)



Series: Finally [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, But not just a tuxedo if you know what i mean, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sir Kink, Smut, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Another_Stark_Sub
Summary: You are at Tony’s mercy.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Finally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561153
Kudos: 55





	All You Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or another-stark-sub.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

“Tony,” you gasped, “please. I-I want-” 

He smirked, but he made no move towards you. Tony only teased, “Sorry, sweetheart, but I don’t think I heard you.” Still in his three-piece suit, he leaned forward, his lips ever so close to yours, and even if you were being held upright, hands pinned to your sides and legs spread apart by an Iron Man suit, you tried to get closer to him. 

“Ah ah ah.” His finger pushed your chin up, and Tony hummed. He grabbed your chin, and you whined at the touch The heat and roughness of his palm was so different from the smooth, cold metal holding you away from him, and you craved it. You needed more. “Tony,” you cried.

He ignored you and turned your head to one side. “Look at you.” Then the other side. “So desperate. I can tell just by your face.”

“Tony-”

“Pupils, blown. Red cheeks.” He lightly passed his thumb over your bottom lip. “And those pretty little gasps of yours.” 

Your bottom lip quivered under his touch, but you couldn’t move. You couldn’t do anything. All you knew was that you wanted that warmth to stay with you. A whine came from your mouth, along with a small, “Please.”

Still, you were ignored

With a sigh, Tony let go of you, but he didn’t move away. His lips were still a mere inch or two away from yours. “Tell me what you want.”

You struggled against his suit and whimpered. Words weren’t your forte when you had a clear mind, so what more when all your thoughts were about Tony and how good he could make you feel if he would just- “Tony,” you whispered. “Tony, please.”

He smiled so widely. “Are you really that desperate that you can’t say anything else?” He tilted his head ever so slightly and pouted. “Aw, baby, here, why don’t I help you? Repeat after me.” He cleared his throat. “Sir-”

You blinked a few times. “Sir?”

“That’s it, sweetheart.” He nodded. “Please, touch me.”

“Please, touch me.”

“Is that it? You wanna be touched?”

“Yes!” You squirmed against the cold metal. “Tony, please!”

“But, my suit is touching you, baby. That’s not enough?”

“No!” you cried. “No, I want you.” You kicked against the suit, but the hold was too strong. “I want Tony!” There were tears in your eyes. You have been denied pleasure for too long, but there was nothing you could do about it, and what you wanted was right in front of you, so smug and so close and so beautiful. 

“Hm.” Tony stood up straighter, adjusted his tie, and turned around. 

A cry fell from your lips.

“Finger her,” Tony commanded, ever so nonchalantly, and removed his suit jacket.

Your call for him got cut off as the suit plunged two cold, metal fingers into your slick cunt. It was some relief, familiar relief, but god it just reminded you that you could have something much better. “Tony, please!” The suit thrusted their fingers in and out, in and out, at a painfully slow pace. You moaned wantonly as you tried to move your hips to get a little more, but the other metal arm was wrapped around your chest and arms, and you couldn’t fight it. 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Tony didn’t even look at you. Music filled the lab, and Tony was back to work on whatever it was on his lab table. “Can’t hear you.”

‘Tony!” you screamed.

He paused and looked over his shoulder to see you getting fingerfucked by his suit. Tony smirked. “That’s what you get when you interrupt my work.” And he went back to work.

And all you could do was moan.


End file.
